FateRight Back At Ya!
by Someguycalledgoober
Summary: A three way crossover, with Kirby characters as Servants, and RWBY characters as Masters. Some spoilers might be in here so. :P
1. Chapter 1 Keeping Kool

**Hey, it's me again. And just as a heads up, this is a three way crossover. Mainly it's Kirby and RWBY, but it does use the Fate Series, HEAVILY. So if you just wanted a simple Crossover, this isn't it. Please go read something else before this. If you still want to read this, then I hope you enjoy this strange smoothie that I created. :P**

It was a slow day at Beacon, Professor Port went over again, Oobleck went under, and Ruby took her old sweet time at lunch. One could say Weiss was not in the best mood because she had something very important to do. She had found out about something that she could be a part in, and she was planing to do it. When team RWBY went into their room, Weiss quickly took something out of her dresser. "I'm going to be out for a bit." She stated as she held the clothe close to her as Ruby looked at her with a weird look, "Why? Are you heading to a ball or something?" Ruby asked as she watched Weiss leave the room, "Hmm. I wonder what's up with her?" Ruby turned to her sister who looked a bit more like an average teenage girl at that moment, "And what are you doing?" Blake asked as she sat on her bed. Yang just looked at her for a bit, knowing that she might not agree with what she was planning to do. "Just going out for a walk." She said as she put on a new necklace her father sent, "I'll be back later." Ruby and Blake watched as the blonde beauty went out from the room. The two were awkward for a bit till Ruby made a joke, "Before we kiss, right now, want to get some Dust Soda?" Blake just stared at her like she was an idiot, and went back to her book.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Meanwhile, Weiss threw open the doors and quickly went over to the stage while looking at a book she 'borrowed' from Velvet. _'Okay, I got the artifact,'_ She thought to herself as she moved everything from the stage, _'Now let's see... How do I bring you here?'_ She read the book as she looked for any clues, "Alright, this shouldn't be that hard." Weiss put candles onto the floor, making a small star. Then she put some punch onto the floor, some mints, and a cat's hair. Seeing how she did not have a cat, or could find one, she just took some of Blake's to make up for it, right? She stood in the puddle of Punch, Wax, Candy Canes, and Cat hair and began to kneel. "Gross, gross, gross!" She then coughed a bit to get focused on her goal. As that was going on, Velvet was in there too, but out of Weiss' line of sight, mainly because she wanted her book back, it was a very good read, and it costed her more than she wanted to admit. Just then, she heard Weiss start shouting, "I'M SUMMONING THE MOST LOYAL SERVANT!" _'What the Grimm is she doing?'_ Velvet thought as she started to watch the self proclaimed smartest student in Beacon, shout at the sky for summoning something. "The one who fought till the last breathe protecting his land! The one who served his king till the ever end! The one who was destined for greatness! But choose to be humble and loyal to his king!" Velvet started to giggle a bit, she wanted to see the look on her face, the fact that this was so record-able made it all the better. But right before she could get the perfect shot of Weiss yelling in punch, there was a strange white light coming from behind her. "I SUMMON LANCER! THE HERO OF DREAMLAND!" And in a flash of light, the windows of the ballroom shattered, and pushed the two girls back. Just then, a small brown thing wearing a bandanna and holding a spear stood in front of the Schnee. "Weiss Schnee," Lancer said staring at the girl, "Answer me one question... Are you worthy to be my master?"

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

While that was going on, Yang was in a bit of her own problem. She was a bit over her head with a bit of the White Fang. She wanted to go teach Adam a lesson for being an abusive boyfriend to Blake, and she kind of, sort of, messed up and went to the wrong location. And currently, she was trying to fight all the guys by herself. Easier said than done, when they have over double the numbers you thought they would have originally. Everyone that she managed to knock down, it seemed that five more just took his place. Even with her Semblance, she could not handle the numbers they had. She slowly fell to the ground thinking that it was over, she held her necklace tight, hoping that her dad put something in it. Maybe a small bomb, a laser, no, it was just a shard of metal. _'Piece of junk!'_ Yang thought, _'I just wished I have something to last longer... Maybe I should have told the others, at least Ruby! I should have told someone my plan.'_ She slowly looked up to see one of the guys holding a pair of scissors, "Now, that hair would be nice to put up on a wall." And with a blast of rage, she punched him in the face, breaking his nose. "NO ONE TOUCHES THE HAIR!" She yelled, right before she was kicked in the face. She fell down to the ground as her hair and the shard of metal started to glow a bit. "Now, let's see how much we'll get for the lion's mane." Just then the shard burst in a white light, and a golden blade slashing the White Fang. And before Yang fully looked up, all the White Fang where either dead, or injured. "I rather not kill any more people," Yang looked down at a small knight, with a black cape, and a blue body. "So if you want to win the Grail I suggest you stop getting into these types of fights." Yang stared at him with a confused look on her face, "And you are?" The knight looked at Yang and simple stated that he was Saber.


	2. Chapter 2 Interesting Intros

**Hello all, I hope this chapter as good as last one. Yeah, I know I post these all at once because I'm weird like that, but :P Just act like this is completely new.**

Yang could not believe her eyes, this weird short blue ball thing just killed all those members of the White Fang with ease. Sure, she could have taken them if she thought her plan through, but with the ease that he pulled it off, it seemed other worldly. "Well," Saber said as he wrapped his cape around his small body, "Aren't we going to discus about the Grail?" Yang looked at him puzzled, "I'm sorry, I just got over the fact you just killed all those guys in like... Five seconds." Saber looked neutral to the comment and thought to ask if Yang even knew what the Grail was. Yang just sat there for a few seconds to think, "Pffht... Yeah. But just in case, tell me again." Saber rolled his eyes and smacked Yang on the back of the head. "The Holy Grail is an artifact fought for many years. Usually every ten years per location. It is inter-dimensional, and it summons warriors from many different time-lines, universes, and outcomes to fight for it. These are known as Servants. Every ten years, Seven masters will be chosen to fight for the Grail. And will get a Servant by summoning them. Artifacts, such as the Mask Shard you have on your necklace, help for summoning specific Servants, though it is not required to get one over all." Yang looked at her necklace during point and how it glowed, then she noticed something on her hand. "Eh, Shorty." She said, with Saber just responding with 'Saber', "What ever, what's up with this weird red thing on my hand. Are they important?" Saber just looked at her hand and took note of them, "Those are Command seals. They can make a Servant do what ever you want, regardless of their personal opinions or free will." Yang light up a bit, "OH COOL!" "But you only get three of them." She then put her arms down, "Oh..." Her Servant looked at her, "The Grail has the power to grant any wish. But it has a dark secret, and I wish to destroy it." Yang then looked at him, "What's the secret?" She thought to asked, only to have Saber just stay quiet, "I'll tell you when the time is right. But right now we need a base of operation, there seems to be two other Servants than myself that has been summoned. But I don't think now would be a good time to strike on them." Yang scratched her head a bit as he started to fade, "Okay, so what to do now?" "Just stay low. We'll wait to see the other Servants, and go from there." She sighed and looked at her arm, _'Dang you just get crapped,'_ She thought as she looked at her arm closely, _'First I loose you to that jerk, now you have weird writing on you. Can this get any weirder?_ ' She started to walk too her dorm with a lot on her mind, mainly the Grail Wars period, what where they about? Was it a fight for a weapon? Or the ultimate wish granting thing? She did not know, all she knew is that she will win, not because she really cared about the Grail it self, she just liked to win things, and she was going to win this. Even if she had to punch some of the other Masters in the face./span/div

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

At this moment in time, Weiss was starting at her Servant. "You dare ask me if I'm worthy?" She said with a scoff, "I didn't even want you anyways, so it should be the other way around." The small warrior looked back at her with a bit of anger in his eyes, "Why did you summon me then?!" He asked while yelling, "I wanted the Red guy! The one who defeated on hundred Grimm by himself! Who went days without food, but kept fighting for his land!" The Servant just looked at her, "Oh you wanted emthat/em Lancer, first off, Red was loyal to his other half, Second off, those monsters are Dark Matter, not Grimm. Third off!" Just then he heard a snap of a camera. Velvet was standing where she was, holding the camera so she can take pictures of what she just saw, but before she could fully check on the picture, a spear came flying and speared her right shoulder. A shriek of pain came out of the young Faunus' mouth as the Lancer went back at scolding his Master, "YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THE 'IN SECRET' PART RIGHT! CAN YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Weiss was in shock, she did not know that Velvet followed, or that Lancer would so cruel. She wanted to use a command seal, but she felt like this would not be a good use for them. "How about we talk about this later? And you go into your little invisible form where you can't hurt anything." Lancer just rolled his eyes, "I can't. You messed that up too." Weiss just facepalmed herself, "How? I did it perfectly!" Lancer just walked over to Velvet and pulled his spear from her shoulder, "Beats me, and you better stay quiet. I really don't want to kill you." Velvet held her shoulder to stop the bleeding, she did not want to die either, so she told him that she would stay quiet and will not tell anyone. She watched as Weiss and Lancer kept bickering about Weiss' skill level, the fact that there were two other Servants out at the current moment, and that he was not the Lancer she wanted. Velvet wanted to help, but she did not know how. So, she decided to change the topic. "So... Lancer can be a stuff animal, giving his shape and size." Weiss liked the idea, however Lancer did not. "Sure, just because I'm small and fluffy, I got to be stuff animal. That's like saying you have a cotton tail because you have big rabbit ears and she has feelings because she's human." Weiss smacked Lancer right before she fixed up her friend's wound, She muttered "Jerk." under her breathe while she did it though, in which Velvet sighed, "I'm helping you two. Because you'll kill each other if you don't have someone stopping you." The two agreed on this, if there was any chance of winning, it was through help by someone that can tell them to stop fighting and work together.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

The two girls made it back to RWBY's dorm, with Velvet giving a friendly hug before she went back to her own. Weiss started to open the door when a familiar face showed up. "HEY WEISS!" A blonde boy yelled causing the Snow Queen to roll her eyes, "No Jaune, I don't want to date you." Jaune stopped for a bit, "No, it's not about that... This time." He said as he rubbed his arm, "I just wanted to know if you heard about all those murders that just happened?" Weiss was a bit in shock, she asked him about what these attacks were, noticing his gloves in the process. "Yeah, the news said they where killed by various 'Dust' attacks. But the strange thing is, there wasn't any Dust traces left behind." "Not a 'Dust' of Dust one will say." The two turned around and saw the Blonde Dragon herself, Yang, walking up to the two. "Is this about the Murders?" Weiss rolled her eyes and thanked Jaune about telling her, and then shewed him away. With the two girls walking inside, with Ruby super happy. "GOOD YOU TWO AREN'T DEAD!" Ruby hugged the two girls and looked at Weiss' backpack, "What's in the bag?" She asked as she took out Lancer, with a small head ache going through Yang's head. _'Another Servant?'_ She thought as some sweat dripped from Weiss' face. "It's a stuff animal a bought." She said with a bit of worry, "See! Super soft!" She took him back and held him close to her chest, "Softest thing ever! Soooo soft!" Ruby was dumbfounded, because Weiss got a toy for herself, she usually gets toys for her, because Ruby usually breaks the ones she has. "Well, can I hold it?" She asked with puppy dog eyes, in which Weiss, or any one with a soul, could not say no too. She handed her Lancer, in which Ruby snuggled him, agreeing to the soft thing, and gave him to Blake, who did not care. "It's cool, I guess." She tossed him to Yang, who could tell that Weiss was lying, but wanted to have fun with this. "Yeah, sure is." She said as she started to hug him super tight and close to her chest, "I hope you don't mind this. Looks like it has a blushing feature." Weiss took Lancer back from Yang, who was laughing a bit along with Ruby, and put him on the bed. "How about you guys go to sleep?" She asked, in which Blake and Ruby agreed with, but Yang stated she needed to go to the bathroom before she did anything. She closed the door behind her and looked in the mirror, "That thing's a Servant isn't he?" Saber nodded in the refection of the mirror, "We'll save him for last. No use wasting energy now." Yang smile a bit, knowing that this will be a lot more easier than she thought. Weiss laid her head on her pillow and held Lancer like he really was a stuff animal, just so the others did not catch on. In which he stated, "Never do that to me... Ever again." Weiss stuck her tongue out for a bit and started to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Red like Roses?

"The next night Yang and her Saber when out to the city jumping from building to building because Yang wanted to be 'dramatic' when they look for the other Servants. Saber did not understand, but figured to go along with his Master's strange way of thinking. The duo made it to a new Master's location, and watched as the new Servant got summoned. "What's this girl?" Yang asked her Servant, "That's Caster... In life she was Paintra, a being summoned by 'Taranza'. A master of paint based magic." Yang watched as Caster's Master started to talk to her, "So... You're Caster?" He said as he put his hand through his blue hair. em'Oh please don't.'/em Yang thought to herself, she wanted to go smack him in the back of his head for even thinking about flirting with her. Mainly because she was a weird alien, wizard, paint brush thing. But before she could really think to hard about this, Saber tapped her shoulder. "Six Servants now, counting myself. Only one more left to be summoned." em'Great,'/em she thought, "Maybe we can get them all in one place and we can die together?" Saber just stood there, cape over his body, emotionless to her comment, stating that they should focus on the task at hand, which was Caster and her Master. Caster slowly started to blink as Neptune started to ask her questions, mainly her name, what the Grail Wars where, and how do you win them. Caster was more than happy to answer all of these questions, even stating in her world, a thousand years ago, she herself was a Master. She was even proud of this fact, feeling special that she got to fight again, but this time as a Servant. Neptune smiled at his little goofy Caster until she looked up and fired an orb of paint at Yang and Saber. "Master Stand back!" She said as Yang jumped down, "Chill! We come in peace!" Yang yelled at her, "We weren't planing to attack yet." Saber walked over to Neptune and Caster knowing right away that they were not a big threat, to him at least. "Even if we where I would finish you in a few seconds. And you wouldn't realize until Caster is nothing but paint on the side walk." Neptune and Caster just stood there for a little bit, not knowing what to say to Saber's remark, they wanted to fight, but seeing what Saber said, it did not seem to be the best plan any more. "So you're a Master too?" Neptune thought to ask his blonde friend, "Cool, cool. Maybe we can team up." Yang just rolled her eyes and just simply told him no, but she will spare him for last if she can help it. Caster giggled a bit, thinking the two liked each other, but she kept that too herself. She then had another thought, "What's the safe zone in this Grail Wars? And who's supervising them?" Saber shared the same question, causing the Masters to think about it themselves. Who was in charge of this year's Grail Wars?/span/div

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

At this point, Jaune was walking to said Safe Zone. He slowly walked into the tower which once held the fall maiden, going into the dark room that had once kept her safe, until Cinder's attack. He went up to a figure who was sitting in a chair. "Jaune, nice to see you here." She said while she started to stand up, "How's Assassin doing?" Jaune just rolled his eyes, "He's just as annoying as ever. He keeps taunting me about girls, mainly Pyrrha." A mouse wearing a Red cape and top hat then walked out from the shadows, "That's because you never take any of the chances given to you. You're worse than spiders, at least they die when they find a mate." Jaune turned to his Servant, "DAROACH! SHUT UP!" Assassin then threw a ball at Jaune's head telling him to not use his real name, and call him Assassin. Jaune just rolled his eyes and looked back at the woman. "The last Servant is being summoned if that's what you're here for. The current ones that are summoned are Rider, Lancer, Saber, your Assassin, Caster, and Berserker." Jaune smiled at this, "Okay, so Rider and Caster don't sound too strong. So we should head for those two first, right?" Assassin just rolled his eyes and threw another ball at him, "You need to find out who the Masters are first Jaune." Jaune repeated what he said only in a mocking tone, em'Out of all the Servants that I could have got and I got stuck with you.'/em He slowly started to rub his head as the woman's eyes glowed, "It seems that Archer has been summoned. And you might know him Jaune." Jaune looked confused, "Can you tell me?" She shook her head, telling him that it would be breaking the rules and would give him an unfair advantage. "Alrighty. Thanks anyways Prof. Goodwitch." He said before leaving her alone, "You're welcome Jaune." She sat down and started to write notes to all the Masters of the location of the safe zone. Even though she knew that Two of the masters would miss use this, and might take advantage of it./span/div

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

At this moment in time, Weiss, Velvet, and Lancer where in the library trying to make connections. They figured out that Yang and Jaune were both Masters, but they did not know to what Servant classes. "Maybe Yang's Berserker?" Velvet brought up, "It does seem like a class she would summon." Weiss said with a rub of her chin, thinking that her rabbit friend was right, but then she thought of something. "She had a shard of metal given to her from her dad..." This made Lancer worried, "What was it's color?" Weiss rubbed her head thinking, "Like a light greyish. It was triangle shaped." The color of Lancer went from his reddish brown to completely white in a matter of seconds, with Velvet making a comment of how he now shares the same color of Weiss. Then Lancer fainted, causing Weiss to slap him. "What is wrong with you?" She asked while silently yelling, with her little Waddle Friend giving a responds. "More than likely that shard is part of a Saber's mask, that Saber is known as 'Meta Knight', one of the strongest, if not the strongest Saber from my world. In life he managed to beat the strongest warrior by himself, beat a legendary hero a few times, and bested my king more than once. He even fought in a tournament of other heroes from other worlds before his death." Weiss and Velvet did not know what any of this meant, causing Lancer to sigh and make it simple of them "He's super OP and can kick everyone's butts." Which the two girls responded with a 'ooooh', and went back to thinking of plans to locate, and beat, all the Masters, with Lancer feeling a bit ignored of his worry. They went to think of all the potential Masters and their Servants. With Velvet saying that Blake could have Assassin, but with Weiss saying that would be to easy, and more than likely be someone they would not expect with him or her. The trio went to thinking about who would have what, even Weiss started to want to get a bite to eat, due to her skipping lunch. The ice queen went to get a sandwich when a large shock wave came from across the pavement. "LANCER! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Lancer and Velvet quickly went out to Weiss, to be shocked of who it was. With a semi amused tone, she smiled. "Co...Coco?" Velvet said with a bit of shock in her voice. "Well, this seems like it's going to be fun. I didn't think that Weiss would be a Master, or that Velvet would help her. Oh well. More fun for Berserker and I."


	4. Chapter 4 Big Bad Boss

**A bit of spoilers for the Finale Episode of Volume Three of RWBY. Just a small one. Well, kind of small. Don't worry about it.**

The two masters stared at each other, with Velvet staring in shock at the monster that her team leader, her friend, managed to summon. A nearly eight foot penguin in royal robes, wearing a mask that is missing the left eye. Weiss looked at her Servant, who was also staring at Berserker at this period. "Oh please," She said while smacking Lancer's head, "Don't tell me you're scared of him too." Coco just laughed a bit and looked to her monster, his eyes completely filled with darkness, and with a snap of her fingers he started to rush at the duo of Weiss and Lancer. "LANCER! SNAP OUT OF IT AND FIGHT BACK!" Lancer shook his head and started to dodge Berserker's swipes, with a bit of regret on his face. Here he was, an old friend from over a thousand years ago, over taken by the madness of a monster. Though he did not want to fight him, he had too, if he wanted to get his wish granted. He started to jump over Berserker's hammer and landed a few strikes of his spear on his face, only to be thrown back by the sheer strength of the monster of a penguin. With how small Lancer was compared to Berserker, with only barely coming up to Weiss' knee when she's not wearing heels, it seemed like a huge challenge to bring him down. And that is the easier said than done version. Every time after those first few strikes, Berserker would fire off rockets from his hammer, and small spiky ball things. Coco just found this the must fun thing she ever did, even after she took that one trip to the mall and found her favorite hat. She sighed and watched the struggling Lancer face off against her seemingly invincible Berserker, "Forget it Weiss. Berserker is just a lot better than Lancer, even if your Servant where to use his Noble Phantasm, that wouldn't be even enough to break his mask I bet." Weiss' face turned red in anger, no one doubts her and her Servant, even if she did not summon him right, even if she did get the one she wanted, she will not stand for this. "LANCER!" She slowly held out her hand and summoned Glyphs for Lancer to run on, he turned around and started to run on them. Berserker started to fire missiles at the Glyphs, but every one he tried to shoot down, it seems like two more magically where summoned. The last Glyph that Lancer had to run on turned black, with Weiss shouting for him to pull out his spear. So, head did just that. And like clock work, Weiss fired him off the black Glyph, sending him flying to Berserker, "Don't just stand there! Do something!" Coco yelled, causing Berserker to swing his hammer. The two get near inches to each other, when a large cloud of dust covered up the school yard.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

At this moment, Jaune was hanging out with Pyrrha, who was still a bit mentally scared during the attack on the school. However they did become a semiofficial thing, with Assassin, Nora, and basically everyone Jaune talks too, saying he should date her. Even Blake commented on this, more than once. So, this was the two's first date. Technically, as said by Nora. Pyrrha was sitting on the stairs eating some cotton candy, "You know... If Ruby didn't come when she did... Even if it was a split second later." Jaune started to look worried, he knew this event meant a lot to her, and made her want to be a Huntress even more. But there is only so many times you can look at that in a positive light. So, he did what any good boyfriend would do, and hugged her. "Hey, don't worry about it. She came when she did. And I'm glad she did, before it was too late." She smiled and just let him hug her, she knew some version had to be lost, but right now, she was glad she was not that one. The two's date seemed to be perfect, with Jaune even getting Pyrrha a stuffed animal. That was until he felt a shiver go down his spine. He quickly pushed Pyrrha out of the way, and Assassin come out from the shadows. Caster poked her head out from behind the tree she was hiding, "I found him!" In which Neptune got out from under the box he was under, "I said Archer, not Assassin you silly goose. And Jaune?" Pyrrha looked up and saw the mouse man standing next to Jaune, and the weird paint brush wizard float next to Neptune. "Jaune?" She started to ask, "What's going on?"

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Meanwhile, Yang and Saber where exploring the docks for any leads of Archer. Earlier Neptune took her offer of her sparing him for a bit longer, and the two decided to look for the last Servant, Archer. Due to some murders that happened not to long the announcement of him or her being summoned. And since Neptune hated water, it seemed to be up to Yang to take care of anything even remotely close to any large body of water. It felt a lot more quiet than usual, but the duo did manage to find some noise after an hour of searching. And that was an injured Mercury. "Well, well, well." Yang said landing next to him, "Looks like metal legs finally learned his lesson the hard way." Mercury laughed, as some blood came out of his mouth. "Of course, out of anyone that would find me in this state, it's you. You're a Master too?" Yang just smiled and asked him how he knew, finding it funny how the 'mighty' have fallen. Merc just stated that he noticed a pattern of sorts, or at least, he thought he did. "But I figured if anyone would find me, if anyone would be a Master, it would be you. Some way, some how, you just would be. Kind of funny if you think about it." "No, what's funny is watching this 'big threat' be nothing more than a body on the street." Yang said with her tongue out, "I should kill you, but I think I'll save you. If you agree to at least turn yourself in." Though Mercury wanted to die with honor, he did want to live for a bit longer, even if it was behind a cell. "Deal. Just get me off the streets." The two made it to a hospital, and that was when Saber started to ask some more questions. "Do you know who the other Masters are?" The silver haired jerk just laid in the bed and looked at him, "Does it look like if I did, which I do, that I would tell you?" Saber pulled out his sword, in which Yang pushed him back a bit, "Come on man. We made a deal. We'll just pull out his eyebrow hairs." Saber rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair next to the bed, "So, kind you give me a hint?" Merc just shook his head again and stated that he already gave them one. That was when Yang's hair started to glow, she put it together. "We're out of here." She then punched Mercury in the gut before they left. But unknown to them, they are being watched. As a cigar slowly fell to the ground, "Well, this is going to be a lot more interesting."


	5. Chapter 5 Yet Yearning?

Yang and her Saber went to follow any leads they could get, they changed focus for a bit to the murders that have been happening lately. The two were in a house of one of the victims, looking for anything that could help. Yang, being the 'detective' she is, started to push every thing onto the floor, as Saber just carefully moved things, and put them back. "You know, this is more than likely the reason you lost your arm." Saber said as Yang pushed down a bookshelf, "HEY! I'M TRYING OKAY!" Yang yelled defensively. Saber just rolled his eyes and went back to searching, when he noticed some tire marks under a small magic barrier. Yang noticed it on the wall as well, so with a bit of Magus magic, she removed them showing a trail of a tire track, and a bit of a strange bit of Grimm particles. It was different due to it just being, there, Yang noted that it should have dissolved by now, but it did not yet. Before the two could go any deeper in their search, an arrow flew through the window, with a challenge. 'Dear Yang Xiao Long, and her Servant, Saber. I'll be waiting for you at the pier, Sunday, 12:00AM, for a dual. To prove who is the best master. I hope to see you soon. From: Neo.' Yang crushed the paper in her hand, "That little!" She then looked at Saber, who was looking at her like her dad when he found out that she cursed... Often. "Poopy butt." Saber just shook his head, "Out of all of the insults, you went with 'Poopy Butt'?" Yang then punched him in the face, telling him to shut it./span/div  
~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Meanwhile, Neptune and Jaune were still a bit at each other's throats, but Jaune had enough time to talk to Pyrrha and explain everything. "So, basically Neptune and I got these guys to fight for us, until one of us gets the Grail. I really was hoping that we could HAVE A DATE IN PEACE!" Neptune just shrugged, "What do I do? Miss out on a perfectly good chance to win?" Jaune threw a ball at his head, as Assassin kissed Pyrrha's hand "Name's Daroach, but right now I'm Assassin. Pleased to meet you Pyrrha... You look familiar to me." Pyrrha was a bit creeped out, but she took it. "Are you going to be safe Jaune?" Jaune just smiled, "As long as no one's out for Master's blood." Pyrrha smiled back, and threw her shield at Neptune's face.. "HEY!" Caster yelled with a bit of steam coming off her head, "DON'T GET INVOLVED! IT'S MASTERS AND SERVANTS ONLY!" Pyrrha magnetized her shield back to her telling Neptune and his servant to do it later, she wants to finish her date with Jaune. They decided to make a date for a later time, and shook hands with Jaune and Assassin. With the two lovers alone now, they went to finish their date in peace. Pyrrha even got a gold fish she named "Little Jaune."

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

The dust cleared from Berserker and Lancer's fight, with the two Masters and Velvet staring at the center, and what they saw shocked them. Lancer managed to run Berserker through his chest, putting him close to death. Coco quickly ran over to her monster and fell on her knees, "Are you okay Berserker?! Come on! Answer me!" Berserker moved only slightly giving a thumbs down, no one thought he would even do that. Lancer walked over and took his spear out, "I'm sorry Sir..." He said as he knelled before him, "But I had too... I have a new Master." Just then, Berserker put his hand over Lancer's mouth area, "It's okay Bandanna Dee... Please... Serve her like you served me in life. I know I could have been a jerk, and it seems that your current Master's not better." "Tell me about it," Lancer said, with Weiss giving a scoff and a eye roll. Berserker laughed a bit, coughing up a bit more blood. "Please... Win the Grail. It's power isn't what you think it is... You must win it... But destroy it... Coco... Thank you for being my Master. It has been a while since I did anything other than rote in the ground. Thank you. May you be blessed." He then closed his eyes and slowly started to fade away, being the first Servant to be defeated, only six more where left. Coco took off her hat and Saluted her fallen comrade, as Lancer saluted a fallen King. Weiss and Velvet gave some respect for the fallen warrior, even if he was a mad dog. With one of the Servants down, the trio went to get something to eat, and make a plan of attack to find the other ones. Weiss wanted to win, and she was making the path to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun slowly crept up the next morning, with Yang covering her face with a pillow once it finally got up to shine through the team's window. Seeing how it was the week end, and she could sleep in today. However, her sister had other plans. Ruby slowly snuck behind Yang's bed, using a box to be unseen by her sleepy sister, and slowly went behind her ear and started to whisper "Yaaaaaaaang. It's time to get up. I need you to get water ballooooooooooons." Yang just moaned a bit and asked her what they where for, "I'm going to fill them up with tuna juice and throw them at Sun. It's going to be so funny." Ruby giggled a bit at her own 'evil' plan, as Yang just rolled over in the bed for a bit, only for her little sister to push her onto the floor. _'You do need to get up to look for Archer and their Master.'_ Saber said through the mental link they had, Yang just rolled her eyes, and finally got up off the floor. She slowly put on her favorite outfit, as Ruby started to be her usual odd ball self. "Hey Ruby can you pass the oil?" Yang ask as she made sure her arm was moving correctly, "I forgot to do it Yesterday so. Yeah." Her little sister smiled and went to go get the classic oil can. The yellow haired warrior looked at a small plank she had with photos and strings of all the murders, and even the arrow that was fired by Archer. She picked up the arrow and looked at it, it smelled like smoke at the feathers, and the tip tasted a bit like an ice cream factory's old ice cream they throw out. She slowly thought about this combo, until her sister came back with the oil can. Yang stuck the board back under her bed and started to put the oil against her gears, it felt kind of nice. After all the gears were taken care of, and a few test movements, it was time to get those water balloons, and a whole lot of tuna cans.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

As that went on, Lancer and Weiss were practicing on team work, mainly with the trust fall. The main problem was, Weiss never liked doing this with anyone, period. Even with her own family, she would go half way, but stop before she even got close to the back of her heels. However, Velvet had her own plan. She was going to give a little push. "Now, Weiss,you might feel a bit... Violated." Velvet said as she put a blind fold onto her eyes, "Why?! What are you doing?" She slowly started to see nothing but darkness, and she heard Velvet counting to one. "Wait! No!" Once she hit one she pushed Weiss back, falling into Lancer's small arms. Right before the two fell over completely. "I'm sorry!" Velvet said, as she quickly got down to the two. "Are you two okay?" Weiss took off her blind fold and threw it at Velvet, as Lancer could not move due to his small body, and the weight that was kind of pushed on it. Not to say that Weiss was heavy, it was the fact that Lancer did not really lift much. ' _Note to self,_ 'Velvet thought as she helped her friend up, _'never do that again. To anyone.'_ The trio started to think of better ways to do this, seeing that Weiss is not exactly the most trusting person ever, and Lancer and her was like oil and water at times, one could say that this would take a bit of time.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Back with Yang and Ruby, the two managed to find where the Faunus couple, and Ruby's plan was about to go into action. She got a little sling shot out and started to aim for the back of Sun's head. em'You're sister is super immature.'/em Saber commented to Yang in her thoughts, em'Yeah, but that's why she's so lovable.'/em Yang responded back as she watched the water balloon fly, hitting Sun exactly as planed. "BULL'S EYE!" Ruby shouted, as Blake started to smell the tuna. "Something up Blake?" Sun asked as he felt the back of his neck, "You smell good..." She said going to lick his neck. "Hey! Wait! We're not at that stage yet! Blake! Bake! BLAKE!" Ruby just laughed, with Yang giving a chuckle out, and Saber could not care less. He thought about what everyone here could have went through, what they did go through, and thought of how they can just be so happy after a major attack like that? He did not know, but at the moment, he had bigger fish to fry.


	7. Chapter 7

**A New foe, and a familiar face show up. What will happen next?**

A long day was a head of Weiss, after being the first one to take down one of the Servants, it made sense to start hunting the other Masters' down. She and Lancer went alone this time to find any patterns that would help them find any other Master they could. They went from rooftop to rooftop on their quest to find clues of anything that could be linked to a Servant or something, but all they found where destroyed Grimm dissolving, seemingly to a center point. The two did not think of it being anything at the moment, so the two just left back to the dorm of the team. Where they saw a bit of the weirdest thing ever, Blake was still licking the tuna juice off of Sun, because Ruby did not understand 'self control'. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Lancer started to yell, but then started to get quiet as he forgot that he was supposed to be a stuff animal. You could say that it was the most awkward moment to all of them. How should one react to someone liking juice off their boyfriend when you just walk in on them, and your 'toy' started to talk. Blake looked at her friend and started to defend herself, "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Sun was just focused on Lancer, walking over to him and poking his stomach over and over again, ' _Come on! Say something else!'_ He thought, as the two girls got into a little heated discussion. "Quit touching me, unless you want your fingers broken." Sun was a bit shocked by this, but he figured it just had a weird sense of humor in the phrases it said. So, tempting fate, he did it one more time. In which Lancer grabbed his hand and started to break his fingers, "LANCER!" Weiss yelled while trying to pull him off of Sun, Blake was still in shock of the whole thing, she wanted to run and waited till it was all over, but she decided to help Sun out of his pickle. This went on until Ruby walked in there was a jug of milk that was almost out of date, watching a fight between a weird fluffy thing, and her friends. This did not make sense to Ruby, or to anyone really. So she just poured the milk onto Lancer's head, and then sat on her bed. 

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~/span/div 

At this point, Jaune and Neptune finally got to their 'dueling grounds', as they set up their little spaces, Caster and Assassin where just playing Go-fish, seeing the two guys as... Well, weirdos who are putting way to much thought into this. They treated it like it was some kind of sporting event, and Caster just wanted to blow up Assassin, and Assassin just wanted to go stab Neptune in the back and get this over with. But Neptune and Jaune wanted to make this as fair as possible, even making a little 'stay out of' area to make sure no one else gets in there and hurt. "Okay is every thing set up?" Jaune asked as Neptune finished his 'own personal spot of awesomeness', "Yep. Alrighty! Let's do this Caster!" Jaune put on a base ball cap and turned it backwards, "Assassin! Let's go!" Needless to say that Assassin could not care any less for what was going on, however Caster loved it, she liked Neptune and his weirdness, and their agreed free of water, so she went along with it. The two Servants stared each other down, waiting for the 'go'. But before either of their Masters could say anything, a loud screech of a tire was hear. A weird Grimm creature showed up, being small and round, and it was wearing goggles. Before the two Servants could even react, the creature started to attack showing no sign of letting up. This was not a normal Grimm.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

As that was going on, Yang just left Beacon after Ruby got some old milk. She figured to take on the challenge that Archer sent to her, and Saber wanted too to. Seeing how it would be easy depending on the factors, in which more than likely it would be that the Servant would not be a really strong one, judging by how everyone else have been. The trip was a bit longer than they thought, going through various woods and even taking out a lot of Grimm along the way. And the two decided to have a bit of a heart to heart along the trip. "So," Saber started to ask, as they made a bit of a pit stop to eat some berries Yang brought, "During the week you lost your arm, you felt like quitting, didn't you?" "Yeah, I think anyone that had what happened to me." She sighed and looked at her arm for a bit, "It would have been made worse if Blake left like she was planing too." This left Saber a bit confused, "The cat girl?" Yang was a bit shocked, "Did you read my mind or?" Saber just shook his head, "It's pretty clear if you just pay attention to her, and the bow was the laziest thing to change how you look since a pair of glasses." Yang laughed a bit and went into greater detail, "She honestly wanted to leave, I'll never understand why. But something did not sit right in her stomach I guess, and she stayed. If she ran that would have broke everything." Saber felt kind of a similar feeling with his men, only he told them to run but only one did. He thought of his most loyal member for a bit, but was snapped back to reality when the two made it to a crashed Atlas warship, where there was a little smiling girl sitting down. "YOU!" Yang shouted as she charged at the girl, "YANG NO! IT'S A TRAP!" Just then she was shot in the left calf by an arrow, and she heard a very familiar voice. "Well, Well,Well. You may not be Red, but you'll work just fine." Yang broke some of the arrow and turned around to see a man in a bowler hat, and a white jacket. "No, how are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Shorter part.**

Caster and Assassin were giving their all against this Grimm puff ball thing, but try as they might they could not land a hit on it. It managed to land it seemingly ten strikes with each hit it threw. Assassin tried using some of his tricks from up his sleeves, but seemed to do nothing. This made no sense, who can be this strong? Unless, he slowly put it together. "YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE!" Jaune and Neptune started to question it, "Why?" Jaune thought to ask, until he as thrown back by Caster. She then pushed back her own Master, "GO MASTER! GET OUT OF HERE! AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Neptune just wanted to go back, but his Servant made a wall to stop him. And before he could get his Command Seal to over right it, the Grimm ran up to her, and punched her in the face with a hit so hard, it shook the ground around them. She slowly turned into a pile of paint, and before Neptune could even fully react to it, Jaune started to drag him away from the fight. Assassin decided to stop fighting, and accept fate. He put his arms out, and the Grimm punched him straight through. "Good work Rider." A voice said walking up to the Grimm monster, "You're such a good boy. Now, time to take care of some of the other Servants." Rider got onto his bike as his Master followed behind him, their next target was Weiss and or her Servant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Poyo.**

Yang was puzzled at the fact _**he**_ was back, and why? He was not a hero, why did it choose him? Then she remembered what Saber said when they first talked about the Grail. _"But it has a dark secret, and I wish to destroy it."_ Yang looked at Archer and thought to ask, "That Wish... There's more to it than winning isn't there?" Archer laughed a bit as his Neo pulled out her umbrella, "Man aren't you a smart cookie? Well you could say we're going to need someone with a lot of magic connections, and a whole lot of bodies. Oh, and I know just the person for that magic connection." Yang slowly had her face pulled up by the short Ice cream themed Master, as Archer stood with his new bow out. "But I don't think you really want to know. Also, did you know, I took Archery when I was younger, thank you very much." But before he could make the shot, the bow as cut in half by Saber. "Sorry Yang, but I figured to let him have his monologue." Archer facepalmed himself, "Torchwick that's what killed you before. No matter, I can take masked bowling ball any day." The two went into their fighting stances, as Yang managed to get Neo off of her. "I GOT NEW TRICK BA" She then was kicked in the face, followed by a kick to the stomach, ending with a sweep kick. Yang shook her head and went back to fighting the soft served baby cone. Saber was handling Archer at this moment, dodging a majority of his arrows with ease, and the ones he did not dodge he just sliced in half. Archer just rolled his eyes and switched to his cane, "I should have just started off with this." He fired a few shots at Saber, causing another part of his mask to break. "Come on then, show me what you got shorty."

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

At this time, Weiss, Velvet, and Lancer where sitting in a forest, thinking of what to do, the Servant count just dropped from six to four in a mater of minutes. Meaning that they are more than likely going to be attacked soon and they did not have much time left till the Grail was ready to be summoned. Lancer slowly stood up and looked around him, feeling the emptiness of the Grimm. It felt familiar to some of the monsters that where found on his own world. He jumped down from the tree he was standing in to pet a Beowulf that happened to walk up, he figured they had to have something to fight for, a reason why they want to kill. He put his hand out as the beast started to smell it. And then tried to take a bite out of his hand, only for Lancer to sigh and stab it through the skull. He watched as the beast dissolved into nothingness. "Such as life. Everything dies, returning to the form they where original form. Living beings back to dust, Machines back to steel, and beasts back to shadows." He started to notice that some of it was being pulled to something, so, he started to follow it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Today we earn a thing or two about Rider. And we also see a bit of soft spot of someone. But who?**

Lancer was interested in the Grimm, and this seemed to be different from the ones he killed. So he followed the little particles to a small ball creature. 'Is it using the particles to heal itself?' He then looked at the creature and noticed some Pink on its back. He thought it was odd, and it reminded him of someone from his life. If he had a mouth he would smile, but seeing that he did not have one, he did not. The strange creature then had its head patted by a darker tone human. _'Hmm? I thought Weiss said they couldn't be controlled.'_ He then noticed the girl's hand. "Good boy Rider. Now that you're body's regenerated we can fight the Last three Masters with little to no problem. Who's a good boy?" She then smacked her Servant in the face, making his eyes glow, "Not you." Lancer got the heck out of dodge and went to look for his Master, he could not believe what he saw. Some how she mad a monster out of a Servant, and usually it was the Servant was already a monster, but this. This was something completely different. And seeing who it was underneath all that, he needed to warn Weiss, something had to be done.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

The sound of steel hitting steel echoed from halls of the fallen ship, as the battle of Archer and Saber kept going in their fight. When ever Saber got in close for a strike, Archer blocked with his cane, and every time he tried to shoot Saber, he just dodged with the grace of a dove. It seemed that the two were evenly matched, as for the Masters on the other hand. Yang was not doing so much compared to her Servant, seeing how Neo likes to use her shortness to dodge all of the attacks. Making Yang a bit upset, "WHOLE STILL YOU SHORT LITTLE ICE CREAM CONE!" Neo just stuck her tongue out at her opponent and sat on a crate. "Give up Shorty, your Master's going to die before our fight's over." Saber just had a smirk under his mask, "I have a secret for you Torchwick." Torchwick figured to be humored by this, "What's that Saber?" "I've been holding back." He then smashed his blade into the ground firing a tornado from it. Archer just stood there in a bit of shock, he did not know that would happen. He tried to dodge it but Saber knocked him into it, and just went to town on him, slashing him everywhere he could. When the tornado stopped, there only stood one Servant, and a body. Neo's face went from her usual silly happy face, too a destroyed sad face. She quickly ran over to the body and held his head up, "Well... Looks like I was never meant to come back..." He coughed a bit of blood before touching his Master's face, "Hey, stay strong kid... For me." Neo's face slowly teared up, watching her Servant fade to nothingness once again. She put on the last thing that was left, his hat. Saber put his blade away and just wanted to leave her there, but Yang felt bad. She walked over to the little girl and hugged her, "I'll be your friend if you want... If you promise you wouldn't kill me." Neo just took the hug and went to grieve for her lost friend, and father figure. Saber was proud, Yang was willing to be a shoulder to cry on, even for what this girl did. He went over and put his hand on her shoulder, she took noticed and picked up the little Ice Cream cone. "I think I'll take you home. Adopt you or something. I don't know." "You're rushing it a bit." Saber said before he went into his little realm. "Well she's cute when she's not trying to murder me." The two left with Yang feeling like a new woman. With only three Masters left, who will go on to face off against her. Thoughts like this ran through Yang's head, but right now. It was time to get a snack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Getting to the final stretch.**

Weiss was sitting down at a small lake picking the petals off of a flower and watching them go down the body of water. She smiled thinking of the events that lead up to this, she thought it was nice of thinking of those days, simpler days. She slowly sighed at when she first met Ruby, and sighed again seeing how Ruby basically was unchanged through out the time she met her. She put the stem of the flower down and sat on the grass for a bit. She started humming to herself, a song that she heard from when she was young. It was her favorite song, and the one that got her into music in the first place. "Mirror, tell me something.. Tell me who's the loneliest of all... Fear, what's inside me... Tell me if a heart can be turned, too stone." While that was going on, Lancer messed up and fell out of a tree, right in Rider's sight. "Hey, are you the one that wanted that three meat pizza?" Rider's Master just looked at him and stated two words, 'kill him'. And liked a bird of prey that found its next meal, and it looked like Lancer was on the menu. Lancer started to run faster than you ever seen him, faster than Ruby hearing about her uncle being in town for the week, faster than a speeding bullet, he was gone. He managed to find Weiss still at the lake singing, so he just did the only way he knew how to get someone out of danger, by dragging them away from it. He grabbed her pony tail and started to yell that they needed to be out of there, and there was a psychopath hunting them down. Weiss was mostly in pain at this point, due to the speed that her servant was pulling her at, and the fact that by her pony tail. She had one thought run through her head, 'ow'. As the two were running, Lancer thought of what Rider might do, of what he could even do. But before he could think this all through, he saw a black star fly over head. _'Oh no... I need to get Weiss out of here.'_ He let go of her white hair and before she could really tend to it he started talking. "Run... And don't look back. No matter how much I scream. No matter what you hear. Get out of here." Weiss was a bit puzzled, "No, I'm not going to leave you Lancer! We're a team and" Lancer just kissed her and started to push her, "Look, I understand that, but you need to go. You and me aren't going to be a match for this guy. Only a few people would be, and we beat one of them. Just get out of here and stay safe." She did not know how to take this, for one, figures her first kiss would be with a dead guy with no mouth, and two, why did he kiss her, and three, what was this hero that would be that strong? She did not know, all she did know is that she will do what he said and run, at least to get back up of some sort. Lancer made she that she was far enough away from him, he turned to see Rider standing before him. The two stared at each other for a bit, that was when Lancer used his Noble Phantasm. A world filled with endless spears for him to use, if he was going to die, he was doing it in honor. He started throwing the spears at the monster, trying to do some sort of damage to him, however Rider just knocked them out of the sky and started to rush him. The two Servants clashed, with metal hitting darkness, hero verse the corrupted, two old friends. But in the end, only one was getting out of this alive.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

At the current moment, Weiss made it to Beacon, where Jaune and Neptune where just sitting down a bit bummed out. She asked them what was wrong and they explained what happened during their fight, and about the Servant they face. She asked them what it looked like, and they stated a small round thing with black all over it, wearing a pair of goggles. "I think it was a Rider, I'm not sure though." Neptune added, but before they could get into any more detail about it, a blood curdling scream could be heard. And with that scream, came a lost Servant. Weiss' fell down to her knees, she knew the voice that the scream came from. All that left where two Masters, and the way to get the Grail summoned.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

At this moment, Yang got back holding Neo. She put Neo on her bed and told her to stay there, she then looked around for a bit to find her sister. She say Blake and asked her, "Where is Ruby?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Red like roses, fills my dreams of Greed. White is pure, waiting to corrupted by humans and Faunus. Black is the monsters that hide inside all of us, and Yellow is the last of the beauty, which fades pale.**

Blake had a confused look on her face, wondering why Yang brought Neo home. Seeing of the trouble she caused, but Yang just snapped a bit. "My sister, where is she? She said she'd be here." Blake just shrugged as she remembered Ruby having to get something from Emerald. "She said it was 'something important'." Blake continued, "That it would effect everyone if she didn't come." Yang slowly started to put two and two together. "SABER WE'RE HEADING OUT! BLAKE WATCH NEO!" Saber questioned his Master's logic, but he figured to heck with questioning and made himself known. He jumped on Yang's back and asked her if she wanted him to fly them there, in which Yang asked that if he could fly, how come he did not do it before. He justified his actions by stating, "Because, it didn't need the attention like this does." With Yang just shrugging it off as the two flew out of the dorm. Leaving Blake kind of puzzled, on more than one level. Like how did that small creature pick up Yang? Especially giving her size. She did not know at that moment, and just went to focus on the girl Yang put on her bed.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Ruby slowly woke up from a weird dream. Where Emerald called her over to get something, she had this weird Grimm monster, and it knocked her unconscious. She tried to get out of her bed, but it felt like her arms were being held back by something. She looked and saw that, they were, so were her legs, and she was wearing some sort of swimsuit, well, it was not a swimsuit, but she did not know what else to call it. Maybe old people pajamas? She focused back on the fact that she was stuck, how was she going to get out? Just then she saw Emerald, looking a lot fancier than normal. "Emerald? Is that really you?" The girl smiled and just answered with another question, "Who else would it be?" She walked up to Ruby, with her green hair now reaching to her lower half of her body, and a bit of a tattoo on her left arm. "You like what I did to the old place? I mean, nobody was using it after the Grimm attack." She pulled out a small knife, and started to lick the non-sharp part of it. "What are you doing Emerald?" Ruby thought to ask as Emerald got scarily closer, "And what's up with your right hand?" "Oh, this? Oh, it's just some Command Seals. But you wouldn't understand what they are for. You're too much of a simpleton for that." Ruby was kind of insulted, she did not like being called 'dolt' from Weiss, and no way should be be called simpleton by her of all people. She looked down at the ground and noticed some gaps in the floor, she wondered what this was all for, why would she go through all this? But before she could ask, she had something sharp pierce her right hand. Slowly blood dripped into the gaps and it started to turn black. "Oooooooow! What are you doing?!" Ruby yelled as Emerald went over to her left hand. "Oh, I'm just doing something Cinder will never be able too." She pushed the knife into Ruby's left hand as she screamed, psychically changing the blood in the gaps. "Oh yeah? What's that?" Ruby thought to ask in a some what snarky, in which Emerald just grinned, "That's easy," She then stabbed Ruby in the chest, making a flood of blood fall to the ground, "BECOMING A GOD!" The blood started to change to pure black as Ruby's body started to glow silver. Emerald smiled as she sat in her throne, _'Just one thing remains, the last Master to come over here, and loose.'_ Rider took a knee to his Master, waiting for his final orders. She told him to wait, the best was yet to come.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

The sky started to go dark, and Grimm started to run like mad. Yang and Saber were, at this point, gliding to Ruby's Scroll's location. And what they saw, horrified Yang. The old Stadium, turned into castle of corruption, with a silver light bridging the gap from Remnant to the Heavens, with a cup floating down it. "Is that?" Yang asked, Saber then speed up his decent "We're going to have a crash landing." He said, with Yang smirking and putting her arms over her upper body. The two crashed into the door that was blocking the upper floors, and barreled through everything that come in their way, until they made it too the main hall. Emerald clapped and stood up, "I was wondering when you'd come." Yang looked up and saw what Emerald had done. And she only had two words to say for her, and both of them not that nice.


	13. Chapter 13

**The end times are near. How will you handle it?**

The sound of gears filed the air, as Emerald slowly started to walk to Ruby. "You don't like what I did to your sister do you? Well it was needed to get the Grail to our world. Not many people are as linked to magic as her." Yang quickly got ready for a fight, she was not going to let someone be used as a sacrifice to get some sort of weapon, especially her own sister. Emerald laughed a bit, "Oh, what love you have for her. If people did not know you two are sisters, they would think you're lovers. Wait, people already think you are." With a motion of the villainess' hand, Rider started to charge at the yellow hair heroine, and with a quick slash, was stopped. Saber stood in front of his Master and asked her, "Do you need me to take care of her again? Or do you think you can handle a fight by yourself?" Yang just smirked letting him know that she got this. So Saber pushed Rider outside, where the two went to finish what seemed to be started a while ago. Emerald sighed, hoping that she could end Yang right then and there, but she did not have the power to do so, or the tools. She went down to face Yang head on, a fight of warriors. _'Now you're talking!'_ Yang thought to herself. The two ran straight for each other, this was the time, the end of the Grail Wars. The sound of gun fire and metal clashing filled the air, as the two went at it.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Outside Saber and Rider where in their own battle. With Rider pinning Saber down to the ground and summoning a hammer to smash his head in with, only for Saber to block it last second. "Kirby, I know you're in there, fight the spell your Master has on you. You are the very thing you wished to destroy." Rider did not seem to listen as he started to try to smash through Saber's blade. Thinking fast, Saber kicked off the attack and started to slash him, telling him that it was not right, he was a star warrior. Why or how did he let this happen to him? Rider started to throw knives at him, trying to shut him up. Saber continued as he noticed a strange symbol on his foe's stomach. He kept striking the puff ball again, and again, to try beat the sense into him, or break the symbol. Rider was very protective however, turning into a stone to get his blade stuck into it. The two seemed to be at a stand still, if Rider turned back to normal, Saber would have his blade back. So, Saber did the one thing he did not think he had to do. He picked up the stone with his blade and threw it at a wall, only for Rider to transform back and use the blade for himself. Saber pulled out a more humble blade and went in for more attacks, he will not fall, not now, not with so much on the line. How could he?

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Meanwhile, Yang finally managed to break through Emerald's Defenses and beat her to the ground. "You should know not to mess with me, or with people's lives for a magic weapon." She then rushed over to Ruby to let her down, finally, she was safe. No more Grail, no more fighting, no more anything. Yang smiled and held Ruby close, "Yang... I want to go home." Yang slowly helped her sister up until she noticed something, the sky was still exactly the same. She thought she beat Emerald, she then heard a 'click'. She snapped back and punched Emerald in the face, with everything around her worse than it was a moment ago. She looked at Emerald who was not even hurt and wanted to know, how? "Well it seems that you forgot about my Semblance." Emerald said with a smile as the Grail was almost in her grasp, "I can make illusions. And when you learn how to use magic, it's almost like you're fighting the real thing. Pity your mind was easy to do that too, I thought you would have learned for last time." She then grabbed the Grail as Ruby started to scream in pain, blood started to fill the cup. Yang was furious, "If you want to Grail so damn much!" She said punching her fists together, "THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT!" She then rushed at Emerald, punching the Grail into her chest. The impact caused Emerald to fall to the ground and start to bleed herself. This in turn caused Rider's symbol to flash on and off, he started to get weaker from the negativity of the Grimm. Saber saw his chance and took his blade from him, "I'm sorry I have to do this..." He held his blade above his head and started to shout, "GALALIXIA! GREAT BLADE CRAFTED BY THE GODS! I CALL ABOUND YOUR POWER ONCE MORE TO SLAY EVIL AND BRING FORTH JUDGEMENT! I IN LIFE WAS META-KNIGHT! LEADER OF THE META KNIGHTS! FOR MANY YEARS OF THAT TIME I WIELDED THIS BLADE! I CALL UPON THE TRUE ONCE AGAIN TO SAVE THIS WORLD! LIKE YOU WHERE USED FOR MY OWN! BEHOLD! THE TRUE POWER OF THE GALAIXIA!" With one mighty slash, he slashed his old rival down through the middle. Emerald felt the full power of the blade, causing her to shake a bit. Yang then pulled out Emerald's pistol, and shot the Grail and Emerald, causing the whole place to go white.


	14. Fin

**The Ending End**

Two eyes started to open with a small moan to a room filled with smiling people. "Uuuuuuuuuugh... My chest is killing me..." Ruby said as she started to get back too, "What happened? I remember getting a text from Emerald and blacking out." Weiss patted her leg a bit, "Well Yang found you after you where attacked by a Beowulf, seems that Emerald lost her life trying to save you." Ruby rubbed her head, she wanted to remember it, but she could not. Yang hugged her little sister before she hurt herself, "So, how do you feel?" Ruby just moaned and laid back down, she hurt all over and she did not really want to think about anything. The rest of Ruby respected this and left her alone, with Yang and Weiss talking about what all happened during their little war. "Well, I'm glad you won Yang... But what did you wish for?" Yang just laughed a bit, "I wished for Emerald to." She whispered the rest into Weiss' ear, seeing how her dad did not want Yang to be so... Colorful with her langue. In which Weiss just slapped her, "Really though? What did you wish for?" "That was my wish. Turns out the Grail was just some sort of weapon thing." Weiss looked at her in shock, she could not believe it. But knowing Yang, it might have been true. If she where to wish for something, it might have been her arm. She sighed and laid on the guard rail, "All this for something that would have taken more lives that it would have saved." Weiss said, "And the worse part is the fact your first kiss was too a dead guy with no mouth." Yang commented with a bit of a chuckle, Weiss smacked her across the face and demanded to know who told her. Velvet then poked her head from behind the bush, maybe she should tell Weiss later about the little 'update' she gave the other Masters.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Jaune and Pyrrha finally got to have some time for themselves as they went to the park for some relaxing. Mainly for Jaune, after hearing his friend die, and running for his life from a psychopathic puff ball. Seemed to be kind of normal for him. Pyrrha laid her head on his chest and thought to ask him what his wish was, "Well... That you and I where a little bit older." "Why's that Jaune?" She asked with a bit of confusion, "Well... So we can.. You know..." He started to blush a bit, with her putting her finger on his mouth, "I think I get it Jaune." She slowly went in for a kiss. "So, when are you and Blake going to do that?" Neptune joked, "Oh shut it !" Sun said as he went back to peeling his banana. "Just saying, you need to get pass the 'cute couple that like each other' stage." Sun just rolled his eyes, "Just stay away from Tier fifteen." Sun then coughed a bit, with the banana going down the wrong tube thanks to the comment.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Nine hundred and eighty five years before this even happened, a Servant reawaken in his time. "Sir Meta Knight!" Sailor Dee said as the knight looked at him. "Thank the heavens that you're okay! You took major damage from that battle you where in, you really need too rest and." He put his hand onto his loyal solider's head, "No... I need to pass down the mantle... Down in my quarters there is a room... Everything in it belongs to you now.." He was shocked, this was all so fast, what did this mean? Why now? Why him? Before he could ask anything major, Meta Knight took his sword, "Sailor Dee... I knight you into the order of the Meta Knights. Everything on this ship is yours.. The men, the armory, everything but what is on my body. Please... Use it wisely..." He then died there, happy. The little sailor was confused but did what his old leader said, going into the room and finding the room, in the center was a butterfly version of Meta Knight's armor. He was so happy, he went to bridge a new man. No longer was he Sailor Dee, but Meta Knight, a leader of the Meta-Knights, and will continue his old leader's legacy, the Meta Knights will never end.


End file.
